


Don't Take it out on my son!

by jhengchie



Series: Blue and Gold [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t take it out on my son.<br/>AoKise (side Kagakuro and AkaFuri) with kids<br/>Kise loved kids, maybe except for one<br/>slice of life, angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take it out on my son!

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a DJ that I read a while back. Aokise has a certain dynamics that I think suited this story well. Also, it’ll be my first to write Aokise as main pair so I hope I give it justice.

Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta have been rivals and allies since middle school. It was Aomine that made Kise play basketball, and it was Kise that made Aomine treasure friendship. They both were like idiots as Kuroko put it but at the end of their second year in high school, the two got together. They went to the same university, the two being drafted as players for the team. They also rented an apartment together and eventually did things together, mature and rated things as well as subtle ones.

 

Four years of college went through like a bliss, of happiness and fights, and through everything, they were both committed that they mapped out what their future will be, from Kise’s modelling career and eventual Pilot training to Aomine’s Basketball career and eventual step to NBA with Kagami. It was a bliss and for the most part, Kise was living in a fantasy.

 

“You got who pregnant?” Kise asked and Kagami sighed.

 

“I did get anyone pregnant, it was my mom’s idea to have surrogacy, she said it’s a waste of genes.” Kagami explained.

 

“And?” Aomine prodded.

 

“We agreed. It’s in America though, remember we took a vacation last Winter?” Kuroko asked and the two nodded. “We had our sperms harvested. Taiga-kun’s gonna go first and then three years after they do mine.” Kuroko explained.

 

“Yeah, I thought they’ll wait until we get stable but no, my mom just arghhh!” Kagami let out a whine.

 

“Nah, you’ll probably get over it. You maybe a bakagami but you’ll be an okay father.” Aomine remarked.

 

“Thanks for the insult Ahomine” Kagami replied.

 

After nine months, KAgami and Kuroko went back to L.A. for their son’s birth and what a surprise when they returned with a baby full of red hair and matching red eyes.

 

“Gene’s quite strong.” Kagami replied and Kise cooed at the baby.

 

“What’s his name?” Kise asked and Kuroko answered for him.

 

“Torou” Kuroko said and Aomine laughed at them.

 

“You name your son after a tiger?” Aomine asked and Kuroko glared at him.

 

“He is Taiga’s son after all.” They heard another voice and was surprised to see Akashi and Furihata walked towards them.

 

“Akashi?” Aomine asked and the red head nodded.

 

“Oh, you also have a baby?” Kise asked, pointing to the bundle in Furihata’s arms.

 

“Yeah, we wanted to have one as well because it’s the only way my father would allow me to marry Kouki.” Akashi replied.

 

“Oh, what his name then?” Kise asked as the red head baby opened his eyes to reveal red eyes.

 

“Seiji” Furihata replied with a smile.

 

“Cute!” Kise squealed.

 

Aomine looked at Kise as he cooed at the two red head babies and he knew for a fact that Kise wants one as well, but they are not that well off to begin with so he’ll have to do a bit of a research to give Kise his silent wish.

 

Aomine was doing well in the BJ league, he was drafted with Kagami in the same team and they were doing quite a tag team that the other teams protested against them playing at the same time. It was a bummer but Kagami and Aomine took it well and were playing alternately for their team. Kuroko began his work at a day care which was exactly what he needed now that they have Torou to take care off, and Kise, had his modelling career to be busy with.

 

Three years of another bliss and Kise’s world came crumbling like sand castles by the beach. Kise felt Aomine was hiding something from him, and his instincts were talking over him and it was scaring him. He felt Aomine’s kisses were turning cold and that alone was really disturbing.

 

One Friday night, Kise wanted to surprise Aomine during their half time. He already told his boyfriend that he won’t make it due to work but he just wanted to surprise him. But the surprise was on him as he watched with his own eyes how Aomine was talking to a girl, holding her hand and smiling at him; smile that used to be his, hands that used to hold his. Kise felt warmth pool on the side of his eyes so he left as fast as he could and couped up inside his company car to cry out all the pain in his eyes. He stayed at a nearby hotel, to hurt to face the love of his life that had cheated on him.

 

\----

 

“Daijirou!” Aomine calld out and the blonde five year old ran towards his father. “Hey, how have you been?” Aomine asked as he scooped up the child to kiss his cheek.

 

“I’m okay papa! Torou-ni and Shiro played with me!” Daijirou answered his father and Aomine smiled at him.

 

“Tetsu, thanks for taking care of Jirou.” He thanked the bluenette who was holding his three year old son.

 

“Jirou is quite a behave child, and Shiro is very happy to have someone over that is of same age.” Kuroko replied. “And thanks for looking over Taiga.” Kuroko added and Aomine grinned and nodded.

 

“He’s such a kitten without you, heck.” Aomine replied.

 

“Language Aomine-kun.” Tetsu warned and Aomine bid his goodbye just as Kagami walked out of the bedroom completely changed out of his training clothes and into something comfortable.

 

“Stay over, I’m making dinner!” Kagami said and Daijirou immediately got off of his father to hug the red head uncle.

 

‘Are you making pasta uncle Taiga?” Daijirou asked and Kagami nodded.

 

‘Does my cubs have requests?” Kagami asked his two kids who immediately responded with fried chicken and French fries.

 

“This is not Maji burger Taiga.” Kuroko deadpanned but sat Shiro on a chair to help his husband.

 

“Uncle Daiki!” Torou greeted him and Aomine ruffled the six year old’s hair.

 

“Oh Torou, so big already, how’s school?” He asked.

 

“Seiji and I go to the same elementary school. But he got always bullied by our classmates.” Seiji told him.

 

“And then?” Aomine prodded.

 

“Uncle Seijirou came to the school and demanded that the kids be punished for their action. Uncle Koouki pulled him out of the school and then talked to the principal himself.”   Torou explained and Aomine laughed at the story.

 

“Sounds like Akashi is very protective of his son.” Aomine replied.

 

“I heard that they are having a daughter soon.” Kagami said from the kitchen.

 

‘yeah, they are leaving Seiji to me for the next couple of weeks while their surrogate gives birth to their daughter.” Kuroko explained.

 

“Who fathered?” Aomine asked, Picking up Daijirou and leading Torou inside the itchen.

 

“Furihata.” Kuroko answered.

 

“Wel,, expect Akashi to be deathly protective of her, especially if she looked like Furi.” Kagami said and the two laughed at the probable truth.

After dinner Aomine and his son returned to their apartment only for Daijiro to ask to watch TV. The show was a romantic comedy and Aomine’s eyes twitched when he saw a familiar face.

 

“Papa, Uncle Tetsu said that yoou were friends with Kise-sama!” Daijirou pointed to the screen where the blonde model turned actor was playing a role of the protagonist’s friend.

 

“Ah, yeah, we went to the same middle school.” Aomine replied, trying to sound calm and collected.

 

“Really? How cool!” Daijirou remarked and soon turned his attention to the TV with sparkling eyes.

 

Aomine sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, it’s been three years since he last saw Kise and it still hurts recalling the day he went back to an empty apartment without a single word to explain his boyfriend’s disappearance.

 

“I wish I could meet him papa.” Daijirou yawned as Aomine changed his son’s clothes to comfortable pyjamas.

 

“I hope so too.” Aomine kissed his son’s forehead and tucked him in the bed before he walked to his bedroom to shed out the tears that he wanted to hide from his son.

 

It still hurts, there was no closure after all.

 

\---

 

“Kurokocchi!” A loud voice was heard and Kuroko looked at the familiar blonde by the doorway.

 

“It’s been awhile Kise-kun.” Kuroko replied, leading the actor inside the class. “Everyone, please meet a friend of mine, this is Kise Ryouta-kun.” Kuroko introduced the actor to his bunch of three to five year olds and they were all enthusiastic to see the actor.

 

“hello!” Kise’s voice was loud and his smile was like a sunshine, bright and warm. “Can you introduce yourselves little ones?”  He asked and the kids fell in line and introduced themselves.

 

“Kagami Shiro!” The boy with pale blue hair and red eyes introduced himself and Kise almost squealed.

 

‘A mini Kurokochhi!” Kise remarked and Shiro nodded.

 

“Aomine Daijirou.” The blonde boy with blue eyes introduced himself and Kise stiffened, not expecting the boy’s name to sound so familiar.

 

Kise played with the kids and for Daijirou, it was a dream come true; his idol was there in front of him and he could play with him. Daijirou approached him but every time he did, Kise was turning around and attending to other ids, especially cuddling Shiro. Daijirou was a little disappointed but he did not give up until Kise gave him a pat before he said good bye to everyone.

 

“Papa, I met Kise-sama earlier!” Daijirou said and Aomine froze. “He is so cool and he has the same blonde hair as me.” Daijirou told his father and Aomine took a deep breath.

 

“How is he?” He asked his son who was all hyper at describing the actor. Aomine smiled at how his son was adoring Kise, maybe something he had inherited from him because he completely adores the blonde actor despite being left behind three years ago.

 

Kise was invited to Akashi’s baby shower when they were able to bring their daughter home from America. The brunette baby girl was a copy cat of Furihata and that delighted Seijourou so much. Akashi Aiko completed their family that even Seiji completely adored his sister and not even jealous with the arrival.

 

“she looked so cute!” Kise cooed at the brunette and Furihata thanked him. “I wish I would have a daughter too!” Kise remarked and Furihata thought of something to reply so as to not hurt Kise’s feelings.

 

“I’m sure you’ll have one in the right time. I took us 6 years.” Furihata replied and Kise smiled and nodded.

 

“Yeah, that’s long considering Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi had theirs only after three years.” Kise replied.

 

“Kise-sama!” they heard a voice and a blonde boy ran towards Kise and hugged his legs.

 

“oh.” Kise remarked.

 

“jirou, stop bothering him, come here.” Aomine called for his son and the boy nodded as he took the offered hand and waved to the actor as they walked towards a spare table to sit.

 

“Jirou had grown up well.” Furihata remarked then smiled at Kise. “You should take a sit Kise, Sei’s gonna start his boring speech.” Furihata joked and then walked towards the podium where his husband was preparing for his speech.

 

Kise walked over to tables and settled next to Kuroko. He then took Shiro to sit on his lap and played with him. Kise avoided the eye contact from the bluenette from across his table and ignored the persistent call of _Kise-sama_ from the kid next to Aomine. Seijuurou introduced his daughter and everyone applauded as the tiny baby gurgled.

 

Kise was envious, his friends have their own children, even Aomine had his son but he was left with nothing but a broken heart and a plastic smile. He was in a trance that he snapped at the persistent tugging on his sleeve.

 

“What?” He sound harsh and angry that the blonde boy dropped his hand to the side and apologized to the actor.

 

“I’m sorry Kise-sama.” Daijirou bowed his head then ran to his father who was talking to Akashi about something. Daijirou tugged at his father’s sleeve and Aomine picked up his son who immediately nuzzled his face on his neck.

 

“I think Jirou is getting cranky. Congratulations Akashi.” Aomine greeted and Akashi beamed him a smile.

 

“I wish you happiness to Daiki.” Akashi bowed slightly and Aomine nodded in acceptance.

 

Aomine said his goodbye to Furihata who was conveniently talking to Kuroko and Kagami and made his way out of the hall. He could feel his son was sobbing, wetness was spreading through his shoulders and he sighed as he comforted his son. He could feel the pain and it just hurts more, his precious innocent son is suffering because of his mistakes; he hated himself.

 

 

Kise often dropped by the day care where Kuroko worked, always playing with the kids especially Shiro and the mothers were wooed by his presence. But Kuroko noticed that one of them was not enthusiastic to see Kise. Daijirou sat on one corner and played with whatever there was in reach, looking dejected and out of place.

 

“Jirou, are you okay?” Kuroko asked the boy who nodded and took the train that he was holding and ran towards the shelf to return it. He then took a ball and dribbled it.

 

Kuroko was worried about the boy’s change in demeanour but he can’t jump into conclusions. Kise looked at the lone boy and sighed, he shouldn’t hate the innocent child but his wounds weren’t healed yet despite three years and seeing the fruit of Aomine’s sins only added salt. He was hurting and he couldn’t find the heart in him to like the kid despite knowing that he had nothing to do with the break up and he didn’t plan to be born in the first place.

 

A ball rolled to his side and picked it up only to look at the navy blue eyes of the kid. Daijirou chased after the ball but when Kise picked it up, he stopped a few feet from the actor and just stood there. “here.” Kise was surprised how cold his voice was and the kid took it and murmured a soft thank you before returning to the corner to play with himself while the rest of the class crowded Kise and demanding his attention.

 

“Jirou kun!” Shiro called out and the bluenette ran to the blonde to play with him.

 

\---

 

“He seemed a bit down Aomine-kun.” Kuroko said as the player picked up his son.

 

“Stay for Dinner.” Kagami patted his teammate’s shoulder and then walked to his room to change. “you know what, sleep over, we need to have this sorted.” Kagami said before entering the room and Aomine sighed and nodded.

 

“There’s some clothes in the guest room.” Kuroko offered and Aomine thanked him, dragging his son to change first before he hit the showers and changed as well.

 

They put the boys to sleep, noting that Shiro became clingy to Daijirou, demanding the blonde to sleep next to him. Aomine nudged Kagami and teased him about being in-laws when the kids grew up, earning an ignite pass kai to the gut from Kuroko.

 

“You don’t decide for them Aomine-kun.” Kuroko bluntly pointed out and Aomine laughed despite the pain in his ribs.

 

“yeah.. fine.. damn that hurts Tetsu.” Aomine remarked as they settled in the living room and both Kagami and Kuroko placed the food and beer for them to share.

 

“Been a while since I had the liberty to drink.” Aomine remarked bitterly.

 

“I know, but just because we don’t have a game till Wednesday.” Kagami replied.

 

“Kise-kun  visited earlier.” Kurokoinformed them, opening a can for both Kagami and Aomine but opting to not drink because his alcohol tolerance is zero. “and Daijirou kept his distance.” Kuroko added.

 

Aomine nodded and gulped down a can before crushing it. “Ah, he’s unwanted after all.”  Aomine remarked and soon his shoulders shuddered and he lowered his head as he let out silent tears.

 

Kuroko looked on, not knowing what to do while kagami put his can down and patted his shoulder. “It’ll pass, we’re here for you.” Kagami said as he looked at his husband to share a look of pain and sympathy for their friend.

 

\---

 

“I brought ice cream Kurokocchi! It’s hot today!” Kise remarked and handed each kid an ice cream and chirping happily as he attended to them. Kise has been coming over quite a lot after his drama ended and had received a few weeks off as reward from his agency.

 

“you forgot to buy one for Jirou?” Kuroko asked as he looked at the boy at the corner, drawing something on his coloring book.

 

Kise watched as the boy did not look up or bothered to greet him; he reminded him so much of his arrogant and egoistic father. Shiro sat next to Daijirou and handed him the ice cream to share to which the blonde took a small bite, making the bluenette happy as he sat next to him.

 

Kise clenched his fists and walked up to the two before kneeling in front of him. “What are you drawing?” He asked the blonde boy who just shrugged his shoulders. Kise felt taken aback, this kid had really managed to inherit Aomine’s bad traits. Kise looked at the drawing and shook his head, the boy even inherited Aomine’s drawing skills.

 

“What’s that Jirou?” Shiro asked and the boy muttered as soft _family_ before crumpling the paper making the two gasp. “Why are you throwing it away Jirou?” Shiro asked but the boy did not respond.

 

Later that day, Kise took out the crumpled paper and looked at the picture with an aching heart, it was a stick figure of two boys, Aomine and Daijirou. _Where is his mother?_

 

The breaking point of everything was during Seiji’s 7th birthday. Akashi threw and extravagant birthday for his son and it was over the top luxurious. Kise was the MC and he was doing a good job keeping the kids occupied. But one kid was left out. Aomine sighed as Daijirou sat in his lap and played with his phone. Aomine urged his son to join the kids but the blonde did not budge and continue to play with the phone.

 

“Jirou! Come play with us!” Shiro invited him but the blonde shook his head. “Why?” He asked, crawling up Aomine to sit on his lap.

 

“I’m not wanted.” Daijirou replied and it made Aomine’s heart break so much and feel such excruciating pain, a three year old did not deserve such pain.

 

“I’ll play with you.” Shiro chirped and Daijirou shared the phone for them to play fruit slice together, both kids laughing happily.

 

\---

 

The party ended well and Kise sat on the bar to get a few drink while the party dwindled down. He didn’t expect Aomine to be there drinking as well. Kise received his drink and was walking away when Aomine called for him.

 

“Kise.” That voice he had loved so much. “I know that you hate me but please do not take it out on my son, he got nothing to do with this mess.” Aomine spoke tiredly.

 

 _He got nothing to do with this mess_? Kise was furious? How was a child that is a proof of infidelity had nothing to do with it. “Who are you to talk to me about morals?” Kise spat and then walked away.

 

Aomine sighed and then drank his glass before walking towards Kuroko who was looking over his sleeping son.

 

“Please don’t do something rash Aomine-kun.” Kuroko said and Aomine nodded before picking up his son and carrying him out of the room.

 

Aomine cried as he watched his son sleep peacefully. He clenched his fist on the sheets as he cried his heart out, what did he do to deserve Kise’s anger? What did his son do to be treated like a piece of garbage? He was at lost and it wasn’t helping that he still loves Kise.

 

“papa, are you crying?” Daijirou rubbed the sleep off of his face as he jolted up from his bed.

 

“I’m just happy to have you Jirou, remember that.” Aomine replied, holding his son close to his chest and kissing his head.

 

“I love you papa.” The boy replied, wrapping his tiny arms around Aomine’s neck, making Aomine embrace his son tighter.

 

\---

 

Kise was surprised when he did not see a sulking boy by the corner. “Daijirou’s not coming to daycare for a while.” Kuroko informed him. “Aomine-kun’s looking after him.” Kuroko informed him.

 

“Oh, I see, Shiro!” Kise chirped and the boy ran to Kise and kissed his cheek.

 

“Are you coming to Papa’s practice later?” Shiro inquired and Kise looked at Kuroko.

 

“Taiga and his team has practice today, we usually come after I pick up Torou from school.” Kuroko informed him and Kise nodded in understanding.

 

“Can I really come?” Kise asked and the boy nodded.

 

Kise and Kuroko picked up Torou, bumping into Furihata who was carrying his one year old daughter.

 

‘Hello! Noce to see you here, where’s Jirou?” Furihata asked and Kuroko smiled at him. “ah, I see. Sei already agreed that I could come to the Day care again.” Furihata said and Kuroko nodded.

 

“It’ll be fun to have you and Aiko over.” Kuroko said just as their sons ran up to them. “We’ll get going nor Furihata-kun, send my regards to Akashi-kun!” Kuroko waved and Furihata returned it.

 

Kise was surprised to see Aomine playing against Kagami on the court, and he felt his heart pound at the sight of the bluenette serious on the court. A pass was made and Aomine did his formless shot and Kise gaped at how flawless Aomine did it; he still admires him too much.

 

“Damn Ahomine.” Kagami remarked as he raised a hand for a high five which Aomine gladly gave the team mate.

 

“Give me your best shot Bakagami!” He replied and KAgami laughed before a drive, cross over and fade away jumper.

 

“Jirou!” torou called out and the boy that Kise hasn’t noticed earlier ran to the older boy. “Play one on one with me.” Torou suggested but the boy looked dejected.

 

“I can never be good enough.” THe younger responded.

 

“Nonesense! I’ll play next to you!” Shiro said and Torou laughed.

 

“One on two then? What about it Jirou?” Torou asked and the boy finally smiled and walked to the side where a small hoop was set up for the players’ kids when they visit.

 

“They grew up with each other so they are that close.” Kuroko explained as he led Kise to the stands to watch. “Jirou spends 85% of his time with us so it’s no surprise that he’s considered as a brother, for Torou at least; Shiro seemed to look at him at a different light.” Kuroko explained.

 

“Doesn’t he have a mother?” Kise dared to ask and Kuroko smiled bitterly.

 

“It’s for Aomine-kun to answer.” Kuroko replied and they watched silently as the practice came to and end.

 

“Papa!” Shiro chirped and Kagami caught his son and lifted him up in the air, earning a fit of giggles.

 

Torou walked to them, with Daijirou by his side and Kagami took time to ruffle both boy’s hair.

 

“let’s go kiddo.” Aomine called to his son who immediately ran towards his father and held his hand. He waved to his friends and then walked side by side, beaming a smile to his father who smiled back lovingly.

 

“he’d be through tough times but when it comes to his son, he would give the moon and stars if he could.” Kagami uttered as he approached Kuroko and pecked his cheek. “What’s up Kise.” Kagami asked and Kise shook his head.

 

“Just killing time before I get to shoot my next drama.” Kise replied.

 

“Uncle Ryouta is so cool!” Torou remarked and Kise chuckled as he ruffled the child’s hair.

 

\----

 

“Papa.” Daijirou called out when Aomine was about to leave the room. “Can you sleep next to me?” The boy asked and Aomine took the son and carried him towards his bedroom.

 

“I will break your bed.” Aomine explained and Daijirou nodded and closed his eyes as his father let him down on the bigger bed.

 

“Papa, is it wrong if I wanted a family like Uncle Tetsu and Uncle Taiga have?” The four year old asked and it hit Daiki like a bucket of ice cold water.

 

“No Jirou, we all deserve some happiness at different points of our lives.” Aomine explained. “I’m sorry for not giving it to you.” He continued but Daijirou shook his head.

 

“Papa is the best papa in the world.” Daijirou kissed his father’s cheek and then snuggled close to his father before closing his eyes.

 

“You are the best son Jirou.”Aomine said as he kissed his son’s forehead and he too closed his eyes.

 

\----

 

“You are really pregnant?” Aomine asked the blonde girl who had approached him during the half time break.

 

“Yes, the artificial insemination worked! I am happy for you Aomine-kun.” She replied.

 

“Thank you! Kise would be so happy to have a child.”  He remarked and the girl smiled back at him, happy to help them in any way that he could.

 

Aomine returned to their apartment with excitement to tell Kise about the pregnancy, a surprise that he had been planning to give Kise. He can’t afford what Kagami and Akashi had done but through research, he had a cheaper alternative in Japan and it worked.

 

But Aomine was greeted by an empty apartment. He tried to call Kise but the line was not picking up. He thought that he wasn’t done with his work so he just showered and went to bed, he could tell it in the morning. But morning came without Kse, which was unusual. Aomine was forced to postpone the announcement till the evening as he has some post game conditioning to attend to. He returned in the evening to an almost empty apartment, he noticed that there items missing, Kise’s shoes no longer littered the front door and half of the closet had no more clothes. His eyes widened and he desperately called Kise but to no avail. He could not accept it.

 

“For fuck’s sake Ahomine! You have a son to take care of!” Kagami yelled at him as they entered the apartment only to find it a mess. Kuroko tended to the crying baby as Kagami talked to Aomine.

 

“What for Bakagami? I don’t want him! I only did it for Kise!” Aomine shouted back and it earned a punch on Aomine’s jaw.

 

“Fuck you Ahomine! The kid’s got nothing to do with what you and Kise are experiencing. He did not asked to be born!” Kagami said. “Did you think we wanted Toroou right after college? It was my mom who wanted it but did I abandon my child? Fuck he’s part of me!” Kagami added and Aomine finally broke down and cried.

 

“I fucked up.” Aomine replied and ran to his son who was in Kuroko’s arms. Kuroko gave the tiny baby to Aomine and took a step away. “I’m sorry.” Aomine muttered as he kissed his son’s forehead.  “I promise to take care of you.” Aomine said and right then and there, he promised to live for his son and be a father his son could be proud of.

 

\---

 

Kise was surprised to see both Kagami and Daiki in the day care. Kuroko explained that it’s their day off and usually Kagami comes over to cook for the kids while Aomine teaches the boys how to play basketball. Furihata was also there with his daughter who was starting to crawl and the older kids were cooing at her.

 

Kise nodded and sat next to Furihata, trying to grab Aiko’s attention so she could crawl towards him. Aiko did just that and Kise was squealing in delight. Aomine returned to the room with a bunch of toddlers who were energized with their sort of basketball game. They noticed kise and crowded him, even Shiro was trying to get Kise’s attention. Aomine noticed his son next to him and so he lowered his  body to meet his son’s eyes.

 

“He’s your idol right?” Aomine asked and Daijirou nodded.

 

“But he doesn’t like me much.” Daijirou replied and it did break Aomine’s heart.

 

“Let’s play outside.” Aomine smiled and led his son out while ruffling his hair.

 

“Jirou seemed a bit detached.” Furihata commented to Kuroko.

 

“yeah, but he’s a strong kid, he’ll get over it.” Kuroko replied and then turned to Aiko was wanted to be picked up.

 

Kise wandered out to call for the two for snacks when he spotted Aomine resting his back on the wall while he watched his son tried to shoot some baskets.

 

“Where’s his mother?” Kise asked and Aomine did not look at the actor.

 

“None, he’s from surrogacy.” Aomine replied bluntly. “jirou, let’s go back inside.” He called out for his son who immediately ran to him and held his father’s hand. “You should come too.” Aomine remarked and then led his son inside the day care.

 

“Happy birthday to you!” The kids and parents started to sing and Daijirou ran towards the cake.

 

“Happy Birthday Papa!” Daijirou shouted with glee and Aomine picked up his son and kissed his cheek.

 

‘Happy Birthday Jirou.” He greeted him and they both blew out the candles.

 

“Murasakibara sent the cake by the way.” Kagami informed him.

 

Aomine took some icing with his finger and tapped into Daijirou’s nose which made the kid laugh and he too took some icing and swiped in on Aomine’s face.

 

“Thanks for making the arrangement Taiga.” Kuroko said and Kagami shook his head.

 

“I wouldn’t want them both celebrating their birthdays cooped up in their apartment.” Kagami said as he kissed Kuroko’s cheek and held him by the waist.

 

“Sei had organized dinner later.” Furihata informed Aomine who nodded.

 

‘Do I have to wear my suit again?” Aomine asked and Furihata laughd but shook his head.

 

“I personally took over the planning. It would make the kids uncomfortable.” Furihata explained and Aomine nodded. “You are invited as well Kise-kun.” Furihata said and Kise nodded.

 

Kise looked at Aomine and his heart hurt, there was something in the way Aomine answered his question earlier and how sad he had looked when he answered.

 

Could it be?

 

\---

 

“Aominecchi.” Kise called out, running towards Aomine’s back, wrapping his arms around Aomine’s waist and burying his face on Aomine’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.” He muttered as tears flowed down his eyes.

 

Aomine was frozen when he felt the action of arms wrapping around him and his shirt was being soaked with warm liquid. He had almost dropped Daijirou as his eyes went wide but soon it softened and he felt his lips turn into a smile.

 

“Kise.” Aomine uttered.

 

\---

 

They sat on a park bench watching Kagami teach the kids how to play basketball while Kuroko made sure that they were not over working themselves, it’s summer after all.

 

“I’m really sorry, I jumped into conclusion.” Kise said and Aomine sighed.

 

“I was at fault as well.” Aomine replied.

 

“You really did that for me?” Kise was in tears and Aomine bit his lip to force his tears not to fall as well.

 

Aomine nodded and Kise pulled him into a kiss, four years of longing quickly forgotten with the taste of each other’s lips.

 

“I really am sorry.” Kise said and Aomine was blushing.

 

“Make it up then!” Aomine remarked and Kise interlaced their hands and led him away, towards their car.

 

“Taiga!” Kuroko called out and KAgami looked at his husband. He cocked his head towards the two and Kagami sighed but nodded.

 

“let’s have a sleepover tonight okay?” Kagami announced and Shiro instantly cheered as he wrapped his arms around Daijirou’s waist and rested his head on Daijirou’s shoulder.

 

\---

 

_From: Bakagami_

_Ahomine you bastard! We’ll keep jirou for a sleepover but don’t you fucking dare screw up all over your apartment for him to see. By the way, he is demanding for some siblings._

Aomine looked at the text from Kagami and grinned before jumping onto Kise.

 

‘Jirou’s demanding siblings.” Aomine declared and Kise flushed as he was turned on.

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at endings.


End file.
